The Baekma Valley
The Baekma Valley is the fifth story arc of Gosu (The Master), consisting of sixteen chapters. Plot Summary Doing the rounds as a merchant, Gha Woobok followed his sunbae as he tried to learn how to be a better salesman. Meanwhile, at the tavern, fun popped off when Woobok's kids came over to meet their mother. Gha Woobok learned from his sunbae about how to patiently, persistently and inquisitively sell goods as a merchant. However, at the end of the day, he learned his sunbae's true colours. The next day, Woobok noticed his merchant-sunbae was not at work and goes to find him. Seeing his sunbae being pressured by thugs, Woobok sorted them out, meeting an old Baekma Valley acquaintance in the process before leaving after his sunbae's family looked at him with fear on their faces. Later, Woobok returned home to find Yang Jeonghak telling him that the Lady of the Valley wanted his head and that someone had to take responsibility for what had occurred earlier. Woobok intially refused but ultimately let himself be captured after they took his son hostage. Then his other son ran to the tavern and informed Gang Ryong that his father had been taken by the Baekma Valley. Gang Ryong rampaged through the Baekma Valley, clashing with scores of men. Elsewhere, Gha Woobok was put in the care of the men who ratted him out and they get ready to end him permanently. As Ryong made his way deeper into the valley, he encountered Soh Jinhong and resolved a misunderstanding of intentions, eliciting the other Baekma Valley members to attack them indiscriminately. Jinhong merely watched silently as Gang made quick work of them. Meanwhile, Woobok regained consciousness and dealt with the men who ratted him out and made his way to Jin Garyeong's quarters. Ending a brief scuffle between Woobok and Jeonghak, Jin Garyeong apologized to Woobok and demanded answers from Jeonghak, ending with a question on who had come to the valley. With Gang Ryong plowing deeper into the valley, one of the Baekma Valley's guardians, Dang Gan, goes to stop him. Then after being floored continuously by the young gosu, Dang Gan unleashed a powerful technique with Ryong responding in kind. The collision between the two mighty techniques was noticed by the Lady of the Baekma Valley and she rushed towards the scene of battle. Confronting Gang Ryong in the large hole in the ground, tension between the Lady and Ryong grew until Gha Woobok showed up and revealed that he was alright. Gha Woobok reunited with his family and then mused about learning that Gang Ryong was the Supreme Overlord's disciple. Elsewhere Ryong returned to the tavern as Yerin was making a fuss with Chohyang. Back in the Baekma Valley, their members made their recovery from Ryong's destructive rampage. In the Lady of the Valley's quarters, she demanded answers from Captain Yang Jeonghak to which he revealed he intentially caused Ryong to attack the valley under the orders of the former Lady of the Valley: Jin Garyeong's mother. Days went by with Ryong in deep sleep until he was prompted to meet with Jin Garyeong. In their ensuing conversation, she revealed that they'd found one of the people Ryong was looking for. In addition, Wobook later left with Jeonghak to go on a mission. In the morning, a Yerin encountered a man in the forest who told her he was looking for a man who had saved his sister. Yerin recognised the man's description to be about Gang Ryong and then denied knowing who the man was talking about before walking off. Notes & Trivia * The snake tattoo on Dang Gan's left shoulder implies that he was once part of the "Black Snake". Navigation Category:Arcs